narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central's Roleplaying Guide: Main Page
This guide is currently under construction by the Second Hokage and is not to be relied on yet however, it is a huge project and will take considerable time to finish so please, be patient! What Is Roleplaying And How Does It Work? Coming eventually. The Guide's History (A Work In Progress) The roleplaying guide known now as Naruto-Fanon Central's Roleplaying Guide was concieved intellectually by The Second Hokage back in october of 2013 as the Unofficial Writing Guide though the exact date has been lost. The concept was and is still quite simple, to help newbies to improve their writing and roleplaying skills and overall improve the quality of work on the wiki but at that time, Boredfan1 was caught up in working on his characters and techniques and participating in role plays so the guide was not officially concieved until the fourth following month. Although that was the main reason why it was delayed, Boredfan1 also was unsure if he was qualified to write the guide, not exactly a professional writer or role player himself but that doubt was quickly put to rest. As he worked on it, he struggled with what to put on it and the organization of the guide, changing it many times though the original version was a single page which was then split into two pages and later created a modified version of the rules index for the guide, rending the two page guide obselete. He even tried to get his friends to help but they were unable to help very much and so he pushed on alone. On December 22nd 2013, Boredfan1 made his last endit to the guide before it went into a short hiatus, picking up on January 4th 2014 but once again it went on a small hiatus until it was worked on again on the tenth until the twelvth then went on a long hiatus before being picked up again on December 1st 2015. That was around the time he found out that he was not yet qualified to write the guide and the guide once again went on a hiatus until December 14th where he decided to make only small changes to the guide as he worked on improving his writing skills. Trivia *The guide was first created under the name "Unofficial Writing Guide" by User:Boredfan1 however, it was later renamed to "Unofficial Writing Guide - Naruto World Version" by him as he intended to specifically tailor it to roleplaying and character creation for the Naruto fanon world. Not satisfied with that, he renamed it back to it's original name which it stayed at for a while before being renamed to the "Unofficial Writing And Roleplaying Guide" but quickly switched it to the "Unofficial Writing & Writing Guide" as he tired of writing out the word "and". *While Boredfan1 did most of the initial work on the guide, one of his friends, User:Na'Jorne did start to help out, pitching ideas and adding to the guide. Later, others such as User:LeKabuto and User:Kaitan started assisting as well. *One of the most challenging things that the authors found when writing this guide was organizing it as they needed it to look neat and well put together. This lead to a series of different section configurations on the this, the original page then created subpages thanks to the tab template as he was unsatisfied with the sections. Unsatisfied with that configuration, Boredfan1 split the guide into two parts. The second part deals with stricty Naruto world writing and character creation while this one was refitted for general writing instruction and advice. *The guide went on a long hiatus after June 14th 2014 until it was finally started to be worked on again by it's original author on December 1st the following year however, that was also the day the author realized his skill did not yet qualify him to write the guide and put it off again, only making minor changes from then on. Category:Community